


希望

by fireforest



Category: Sublime - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireforest/pseuds/fireforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于哈里森如何瘫痪的脑洞</p>
            </blockquote>





	希望

粒子加速器的爆炸事故使得整个中城陷入了混乱，中城市立医院的人员更是连续数天加班加点，接收各处送来的病人。

爆炸的中心STAR实验室自然是首当其冲，不少伤员未能挺过去，但大多数还是侥幸活了下来。这其中就有STAR实验室的CEO，启动粒子加速器的一力推动者——哈里森•威尔斯博士。

在昏迷了八天后，哈里森首次能长时间清醒的辨别人物和地点。“什么时间了？”

身旁的护士显然跟不上他的脑回路，抬头看看钟：“10点35分。”

“不，我是问，几天……粒子加速器……爆炸几天了？我昏迷了几天？”一连串的提问代表着哈里森急躁的心情，他牵挂的事情不能向任何人诉说。

“八天，威尔斯博士。”主治医师走了进来。“你好，我是你的医师，沙朗兹医生。”

“沙朗兹医生，告诉我，我的情况。”哈里森掩饰住烦躁的心情，尽可能平和的说道。

沙朗兹医生目光一黯，犹豫着：“你刚刚恢复一些，建议先休息——”

“告诉我，现在！”哈里森隐隐感觉到，一些他未曾预料的问题出现了。这令他愈发的烦躁不安。

沙朗兹医生叹口气：“我原本是考虑你一时不好接受，算了，既然你坚持。你的第10节胸椎骨折脱位，导致双下肢截瘫。其实你已经非常幸运了，好在不是砸到颈椎，不然可是高位瘫痪……”

沙朗兹医生自顾自的说下去，并未注意到哈里森逐渐急促的呼吸和刷白的脸色。

“不，我不能瘫痪，我不属于……我不能……”哈里森的这几句低语倒让沙朗兹医生停止了唠唠叨叨的叮嘱。

“嘿，别灰心嘛，威尔斯博士，我们还在想办法。而且有很多人通过后期复健得到了一定程度的康复，你也——呜呜呜！”他的话未能继续，因为哈里森猛地伸出手，将低伏在他床头安慰的沙朗兹医生的脖子一把掐住。

旁边的护士和护工一时之间没反应，直到挣扎的沙朗兹医生推翻了边上床位的输液架，其他人才蜂拥而至帮忙制住哈里森。

“镇静剂！快给我镇静剂！”

哈里森血红色的眼睛渐渐阖上，爆发的力量随着镇静剂在静脉中的扩散也逐渐脱去。他瘫倒在病床中，昏昏沉沉的，不得不说服自己接受自己下肢瘫痪的事实。

再度醒来时，凯特琳和西斯科都在身边，一个含泪笑着，一个笑得比哭还难看。

“我要出院。”哈里森语出惊人。

“不，不行啊，威尔斯博士，你在医院能得到更好的照顾，我们——”

“让我出院，凯特琳。”哈里森平静的看着她，“我不能把时间浪费在这里，我要工作。”

“没有工作了，威尔斯博士。”一直沉默的缩在后面的西斯科接口。“政府把我们封了，5级生化隔离，我们……STAR实验室已经不复存在。”

哈里森也随之沉默了。他预料到爆炸和爆炸后的颓败，但还有很多事情是他无法预料的。比如实验室人员精神上的崩塌，比如身体上的损伤。

“只剩你们了吗？”他甚至是用调侃的语气问的。

西斯科和凯特琳面面相觑，低声答道：“只有我们了。”

突然间，双人病房的房门被一个壮汉撞开，“是你吗？就是你这个混蛋，害死我妹妹，禽兽！为什么要开启那个破加速器，为什么？！禽兽！威尔斯你这个杀人屠夫！你不得……”

医院的警卫们及时赶到，将那即将扑过来殴打哈里森三人的壮汉拉开，然而他恶毒的诅咒仍旧回荡在走廊里。

凯特琳一回头，看到被他们护在身后的哈里森牙关紧咬，双拳紧握，过于苍白的脸颊上冷汗涔涔，她下了决心。“我去办理出院。”

西斯科也在瞬间明白了凯特琳的用心，点点头，说道：“我在这里帮博士收拾。”

在扶哈里森下床坐到轮椅的时候，哈里森忽然笑道：“西斯科，你得帮我做一台好用的轮椅。”西斯科欢快的答应着，他以为哈里森已走出了下肢瘫痪的阴影，然而他毕竟太年轻太天真。

哈里森注视着破败的STAR实验室，短短九天时间，这里从天堂跌到了地狱。

勉强将哈里森安顿在实验室里不太凌乱的核心层，凯特琳打量四周说道：“这里可以改造成医护区。D层收拾好后，可以作为休息区和复健区。”

在西斯科和凯特琳正要忙碌起来的时候，哈里森说道：“你们俩……先回去吧，我想一个人待一会。”

“那我们去B层……”

“不，可否请你们先回家。我需要一个人在这里。”哈里森的目光似是平静无波，但凯特琳和西斯科太熟悉那种眼神了，那是在他下定某种决心时才会出现的。

“威尔斯博士，你可千万别……”

西斯科的话在哈里森无声的注视下哑然，也许他应该信任博士的，毕竟他所认得的哈里森•威尔斯不是软弱的人，不会因为这“一点”挫折就一蹶不振的，对吧？

一天半后，焦急的西斯科和凯特琳赶到STAR实验室，重启的保安程序将他二人拦截在外。“博士的电话也不通，怎么办？他会不会……”

西斯科不敢想象可怕的后果，威尔斯博士对于他，是如同父亲般的存在。是威尔斯博士资助自己完成了大学学业，也是他给了自己一份可观收入的工作，让自己不必再低头于那些恶劣的同学和偏见的族亲。没有他，西斯科现在什么都不是。

“不，别说这种话，西斯科。你能把保安程序重置吗？我们可以试试从停车层进去。”

“我得试试。如果博士把程序加固了，可就没那么容易。你再试试给内线打电话，他总会被烦到接电话的。”如果他还活着的话。

两人忙活了一阵，西斯科的电话响了。“是博士！”西斯科兴奋的大叫。“天哪，你终于接电话了，我们好担心！”

“我没事，我只是需要时间想想今后该做什么。”

“我们可以帮你，别想把我们推开，威尔斯博士，你是我们仅剩的，我们也是你仅剩的了。”凯特琳听到这话，在一旁拼命点头。

“我……我只是……算了，你们先进来吧。”

凯特琳见到哈里森的第一件事就是将他从头到脚的检查一遍，然后松口气，郑重的说道：“请你再也别这样吓我们了。我的包里连镇静剂都准备好了。”

哈里森微笑点头，他并不厌烦凯特琳这种略带侵犯的关心方式。

“这两天你肯定什么都没吃吧？我带了大胃汉堡，吉特咖啡。”西斯科将刚买的食物一一取出，诱人的香味顿时将冰冷的实验室烘托出温暖的气氛。

“谢谢你，西斯科。都是我的口味。”哈里森接过食物，忽然就感觉到饿了。

将自己关在实验室内将近两天的时间，他并不是在自罚或自闭，他是在重建人工智能吉蒂恩。好在吉蒂恩的核心部分未受到爆炸的冲击，在他不眠不休的调试后，吉蒂恩已经重新上线了。

如果说，下肢瘫痪是他回家必须付出的代价，那就这样吧！他的计划不能因此受到延滞，巴里•艾伦迟早将成为闪电侠，只有这样，他的梦想才能实现。

STAR实验室在三个人的艰难支撑下运行着，多亏哈里森的家底够厚，能撑得起实验室的运作并支付西斯科和凯特琳的工资——虽然两人都说不需要，但短时也就罢了，长时间下去，不是个办法。

西斯科花了两天时间做了一份爆炸的损失分析报告，这会儿正给哈里森汇报。

“……目前实验室的情况大致是这样的，我想政府那边还会再来调查，加上外部的损失，我们可能会面临较长的诉讼。”

“嗯，我也想到了，我们得去找个好律师团。”哈里森对此并不以为然。

“哦，还有一件事，博士，你的……那只大猩猩，格鲁德，逃跑了。”那副用5厘米直径精钢制成的笼子被撕扯变形，难以想象那大猩猩是在何种情况下，爆发出那样的巨力。

哈里森愣了一下，“格鲁德逃了……”

“我们要不要报警？”

“说真的，STAR实验室已经够招人恨了，还要多一样虐待动物吗？”哈里森半开玩笑的说道。“你别管了，我来追踪它。”

这天午饭后，三人在一起喝咖啡，凯特琳忽然说：“威尔斯博士，我一直想问你，那天爆炸你发生了什么事？”

哈里森不解的看着她。

“我是说，你是被坍塌的水泥砸伤的，可是……我们不是在实验室内部找到你的。”

哈里森还是头一回听说这个情况，也觉得很意外。“那我是在哪里被找到的？”

凯特琳歪头思考着，说道：“这就是最奇怪，你是在实验室外围的草地上被发现的。当时你已经陷入昏迷，好在发现的及时。”

“你是说有人把博士救出去？”西斯科插嘴。

凯特琳摊手做了个“当然如此”的表情。

“果然好奇怪呢，威尔斯博士，你还记得当时的情况吗？”西斯科一副好奇宝宝的样子。

哈里森沉吟喃喃：“当时我正准备从下层上来，然后……脚下很不稳，后来……后来我……我真的记不清了，记忆很乱，全都是片段……嘈杂的声音。”说着，他取下眼镜擦拭额头和眼睛上的汗水，也许是思考过度，他满额是汗。

凯特琳见状上前劝道：“算了，别想了。也许是哪位同事把你抬上去的。”

事实上，哈里森清楚记得那天的情况。

他在监控中确认巴里•艾伦被电击成功后，就从吉蒂恩那儿出来。接着听到一声绝望的野兽嘶吼，他恍然想起了格鲁德，于是加快脚步去给格鲁德大猩猩开锁。然而当时实验室的结构在爆炸的作用下已经非常不稳定，他还未能找到钥匙就已经被落下的水泥块砸中。

后面的事情，他大概推想的出来。应该是格鲁德破笼而出，把他从水泥块下挪出来，然后带到安全地带，格鲁德就自行离去了。很好，格鲁德不负他的栽培，后续还可以有所发展，他一定会找到它。

还有巴里•艾伦。  
他做的所有事都是为了巴里•艾伦，为了闪电侠！  
千万不要辜负他十五年的心血啊！  
他在异乡异时空隐姓埋名十五年，将所有的一切都赌在巴里•艾伦身上了，甚至包括他的双腿。

如果闪电侠不能成功，那才是哈里森•威尔斯的希望真正破灭的时候。

然而，当西斯科兴奋的告诉他，中城市立医院奇怪的停电事件时，他笑了，希望还在……

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞结束。  
> 复习Sublime后开的脑洞。


End file.
